Mati, Lagi
by fariacchi
Summary: Astaga, Deidara jadi ingin mengumpat nama dewa pujaan Hidan! Jangan bilang kalau—lagi-lagi—Sasori mati mendahuluinya. Tidak lagi. Jangan lagi. Cukup sekali saja! # slight SasoriXDeidara. Drabble, canon setting based on chapter 519, SPOILER ALERT.


**Ringkasan:** Astaga, Deidara jadi ingin mengumpat nama dewa pujaan Hidan! Jangan bilang kalau—lagi-lagi—Sasori mati mendahuluinya. Tidak lagi. Jangan lagi. Cukup sekali saja! # slight SasoriXDeidara. Drabble, canon setting based on chapter 519, SPOILER ALERT.

**Peringatan:** canon _setting _dalam Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat, Naruto manga chapter 519; _SPOILER ALERT_; _drabble_; _implicit_ SasoriXDeidara; _Deidara's curse—err… __mind__, I mean_.

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

"_You wanna die _too_, Deidara?"_

"_I _am_ dead. _Both_ of us are!"_

(Sasori dan Deidara—_Naruto 516: Garaa's Speech_)

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Mati, Lagi**

_untuk yang baru hidup kembali lalu mati lagi_

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Sasori _no Danna_!"

Astaga, Deidara jadi ingin mengumpat nama dewa pujaan Hidan! Jangan bilang kalau—lagi-lagi—Sasori mati mendahuluinya. Tidak lagi. Jangan lagi. Cukup sekali saja!

Deidara hanya menggerutu kecil bahwa untungnya, tidak akan ada Tobi yang lain. Ah, si Tobi yang _itu_—yang cerianya membuat Deidara _gila_. Tobi yang sama yang sekarang memanggilnya kembali—eh, kalau disebut menghidupkan kembali rasanya terlalu luar biasa. Yah, pokoknya Tobi yang sama yang membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan sang _Danna_. Setidaknya, meski sang _Danna_ pergi meninggalkan Deidara lagi, Deidara tidak perlu satu tim lagi dengan Tobi yang _itu_, kan?

Sebentar. Bukan itu poinnya.

Deidara menggeliat dalam jeratan yang mencegah geraknya. Sempit, panas, tertusuk pedang berpetir, terlilit temali kuat—oh, betapa sialnya Deidara.

Hei, ia baru dipanggil kembali untuk hidup bahkan tidak sampai setengah hari lalu! Berakhir seperti sekarang… rasanya memalukan.

Deidara pernah mengira bahwa hidup kedua seperti ini adalah benar-benar _immortal_. Tapi itu bohong! Buktinya Sasori mati—lagi! Harusnya Deidara menurut Hidan saja untuk memuja dewanya. Kali-kali saja bisa jadi _immortal _sungguhan.

Hah, Deidara sudah kehilangan kewarasan, sepertinya. Mungkin ini salah otak yang ditempatinya.

Kenapa jadi _ngawur_ ke sana? Ini kan soal Sasori, _Danna_-nya!

Deidara kesal. Sungguh kesal. Entah sejak kapan, Sasori berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenalnya. Sasori tidak sentimentil seperti itu. Sasori adalah sosok yang melupakan emosi demi menggapai seni abadinya! Sasori, _Danna_-nya, tidak akan mati hanya karena mendengar kata-kata bocah bau kencur yang baru bisa mengendalikan boneka!

"_Ketika kau mati, turunkanlah kedua boneka itu… ke generasi selanjutnya."_

Bah. Pasti si Kabuto sinting itu tidak sempurna dalam menanamkan _jutsu_-nya untuk membangkitkan Sasori. Payah!

Itu jelas bukan Sasori!

Sasori itu adalah yang yang kalau bicara seperti ketika mereka pertama dibangkitkan:

"_Apa kau mau mati _juga_, Deidara?"_

Nah. Itu baru _Danna_-nya yang biasa. Yang akan terpancing dengan sedikit: _"Tuan 'Seni-sejati-adalah-keindahan-yang-bertahan-abadi' hmm." _Lalu Deidara akan menanggapinya dengan seringai dalam hati, membalas dengan cepat, _"Aku _sudah_ mati. Kita _berdua_ sudah mati!"_

Ah. Itu baru duo Akatsuki, Sasori-Deidara yang biasa! Edisi spesial! Sasori-Deidara, duo seniman Akatsuki, _setelah mati_.

Padahal Deidara kira, Sasori akan senang setengah mati (eh, salah, ya?) karena mencapai keadaan yang diinginkannya—abadi.

Bah, seni adalah ledakan!

Tapi untuk satu dua waktu, Deidara membiarkan _Danna_-nya puas dengan seni adalah keindahan abadi. Yang penting bisa bersama-sama si _Danna_ lagi. Yang penting tidak harus dipasangkan dengan lolipop jeruk berjalan itu. Yang penting bisa meledakkan sesuatu lagi. Sesekali, Deidara mengalah, _Danna_.

Tapi coba lihat! FAKTANYA SEKARANG, SASORI MATI (LAGI)!

Deidara kesal. Kesal sekali. Deidara yakin ia bisa mati (lagi) hanya karena kesal! Kesal karena terkurung dalam boneka kayu sialan, kesal karena tidak bisa meledakkan dan menciptakan seni, kesal karena ditinggal lagi!

Katanya paling benci menunggu? Tapi lagi-lagi memaksa dirinya sendiri menunggu! Nanti kalau Deidara terlambat menyusul, pasti sang _Danna_ menggerutu lagi. Padahal yang mati duluan dia!

Kesal.

Kesal.

KESAL.

Deidara benar-benar kesal.

Lihat saja. Kalau nanti Deidara dipanggil lagi untuk hidup, yang pertama dilakukannya adalah melemparkan bom ke Sasori. Itu untuk meninggalkannya mati seorang diri sebanyak dua kali.

Lalu yang dilakukan selanjutnya adalah mati duluan _sebelum _Sasori. Biar _Danna_-nya itu tahu rasa kalau ditinggal mati itu _tidak enak_!

Untuk itu, Deidara harus mati dulu kedua kalinya.

Tapi itu nanti. Sekarang yang jelas mendesak adalah:

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! BERENGSEK!"

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Sebenarnya ini bentuk protes jiwa _fujoshi_ saya terhadap kemunculan SasoriXDeidara yang begitu SINGKAT. Ya, ini mengambil _setting_ di Naruto 519, 5 panel di antara Sasori mati (lagi) sampai Deidara berteriak minta dikeluarkan. Oh iya, sampai berakhir tulisan gaje seperti ini, adalah karena saya sedang senang. Kalau ada di antara kalian yang membaca, ini untuk kalian yang sudah mencerahkan hari saya, untuk yang sudah mengucapkan selamat dan mendoakan saya di hari ini. Merasa beruntung sudah bergabung di FFN dan memiliki kalian semua *_hugs_*

Saya mulai stress. Meski belum jadi _sakit_ sampai butuh untuk nimbrung ke Flame Chara seperti di sebelah_. _Eh, tapi_, _mumpung ada tempat sampah di sebelah, yang mau nyampah dipersilahkan *lol*.

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan, _sudahkah Anda berkontribusi dalam __**IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards) 2010**_? ;)

**.**

_**~ fariacchi – December 2010 ~**_


End file.
